


Wrong, But Feels So Right

by LadyErica



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousins, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, accidentally falling in love, jerking off, star wars sequel trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Ben has to speak to a therapist to talk about his "problem" and that so called problem involves his younger cousin Rey. Ben tells the therapist very personal things. Starting with how his forbidden feelings towards his cousin began?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly to explain. Ben and Rey are cousins in this world. It is set in modern times. Ben is sixteen and Rey is fourteen.

It was simple actually. He was sixteen and she was fourteen. She was starting high school. His high school and her father was worried about boys. He should have been worried about his nephew. Ben was asked to watch out for his cousin and stop boys coming near her without permission from his uncle. Simple enough or so he thought. He would get between her and boys by seating next to her on bleachers at school games. Placing himself right between them. Lunch time he'll do same. Seat right between her and a boy. It annoyed the hell out of Rey every time.

"Dad!" Rey yelled angrily.

"Sweetheart, how was school?" Luke asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Tell Ben to quit coming between me and a boy now!" Rey demanded.

"Hm, erm! Let me think!" Luke said making faces while pretending to think. "No!"

"What!?" Rey question. "Why?"

"Because I asked him to." Luke explained. "Rey it took me and your mother years to conceived and you are our only daughter. So no boy will come between you, your future and I am going to make sure of it."

Rey groan in frustration and stormed upstairs. She goes to her room and slam the door shut. Luke got out his phone and quickly gave his nephew a text.

**Luke: Good job looking out for your cousin.**

**Ben: No prob.**

**Luke: Remember to pack for warm weather.**

**Ben: Right, the family weekend away. Am I looking out for Rey on this trip?**

**Luke: Yep! Only when me and your Aunt Mara are not around.**

Ben groan his announces. He wouldn't mind if it wasn't for five dollars his uncle gives him. He would also get ten dollars a week from his parents for doing his choirs and homework and keeping his room clean. To a point. But Ben was hoping to have a break from this at the family beach resort. It was for the weekend only and they were leaving tonight. As it was a five hour drive. He was already packed up and ready to go. His red travel bag had everything he need. Clean clothes. Swim wear and two towels and of course his phone charger. He promise his friends to take lots of pictures and post them on social media for them to see. It was just family and no one else. He was packing the last of his things when he's father knocked on the door.

"Ben! You ready?" Han called from the door. "I need your bag in the car now so we can get moving. We're eating out on the road while we drive there."

"Coming dad I just need my deodorant and toothbrush." Ben said coming out of his room.

"Ah, great!" Han said messing Ben's hair. "That's my boy! Always ready to go and Chewie is coming with us."

Chewie is a German Shepherded. They had him since he was a pup. Ben was twelve when they got Chewie and he hadn't left them since that day. Ben grab his other things out of the bathroom. Put them in his bag and gave it to his father. Chewie bark at them with delight as Leia had him on his leash. She smiled at them both. Han took the bags and Ben took Chewie. He had to have a quick bathroom break before he got into the car. One of the many things of being a dog owner. Chewie was put into the back of the car along with bags. With everyone in the car. Luke honk his car letting Han know his right behind him. Han honk back and both made their journey to the family resort. They stopped outside a drive through McDonald's and eat inside. Taking the chance to eat and quickly use the bathroom. Ben gave Chewie his food.

"Ben, what you want to eat?" Han asked.

"Get me the double bacon smokehouse burger meal." Ben answered. "Large coke and large fries please! I'm going to let Chewie go to the bathroom."

"Good move!" Han said with a smile throwing Ben the keys. "See you inside don't forget to lock up the car."

"Okay, dad!" Ben said getting Chewie's doggy bags ready.

Chewie bark his way of saying ready to go. Ben shut the booth of the car and locked it. Holding on to Chewie by the leash. Ben walk Chewie near the restaurant. Chewie sniff the area as he and Ben walk around the area staying in the light for safety. Ben's phone buzzed. A text message from his cousin. Ben open the message.

**Rey: I hate u!**

**Ben: I know!**

**Rey: I hope Chewie shits on your shoes.**

He smiled at that. He knows her to well. She has been annoyed with him coming between her and other boys. She would give him mean ass looks and wish bad things would happen by texting him those wishes. Then Ben smelt something. Chewie had done the deed. Ben took out a doggy bag and looked down to see Rey's wish had come true. Right on one of Ben't shoes. Chewie had left the shit. Ben signed as he clean the mess up and dump it in the trash. He was glad his mother had put wipes in one of the bags. Using them to clean his shoe. These weren't cheap. Damn his cousin.


	2. The Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the resort. The family resort had once belong to Jobal Naberrie and Ruwee Naberrie. The resort was pasted down to Padme and her sister, Sola. To finally to Leia and Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben didn't know what was wrong with him. Ben felt the blood rushing to his face. He was blushing. He groan in frustration as he grabbed the shirt and forced it over Rey's head. Rey protested against him and fought him, but her cousin was too strong for her and the shirt was on her.

After dinner and Ben winning the fries fight with Rey. A image he couldn't quite get out of his head. The fight ended when Leia stepped in and gave her son a look. It was clear Rey was still mad about the order deal with him getting between her and boys at school. Ben claimed Rey started it and he wasn't wrong. She had started it. Leia rolled her eyes at the two and told them to stop making a scene and eat their food. She also remembered them to used the bathrooms now before they head out back on the road.

Finally at the resort. Everyone got to their rooms to sleep as it was nearly midnight. Chewie was happy in his dog house at the resort. It was warm night and Ben had left a bowl full of water for the dog. The family resort had once belong to his great grandparents; Jobal Naberrie and Ruwee Naberrie. The resort was pasted down to his grandmother Padme and her sister, his great Aunt Sola before sadly she passed away. A death his grandmother didn't take well as she was very closed to her sister. 

The resort was big enough to hold three generations. Ben never thought much about it, but he lived quite a simple life until he found out about the family fortune which his mother and uncle inherit. This resort was the reason for it. The Naberrie Family was a family of senators and diplomats. Leia followed in the family footsteps as his Uncle Luke followed in his father's footsteps of military that's how he met Han and he introduce him to Leia, and that's how Ben come along?

How Uncle Luke met Aunt Mara Jade? Was for s story for another time. Morning rolled by and Ben was getting ready to go to the beach. His parents with his aunt and uncle were going to the spa today and had left after breakfast. Ben wanted to get some sun. The beach was public and Ben was going to enjoy it with all the hot bikini cousin ......Wait? What? Ben stroke his head when he lay his eyes on his cousin Rey sporting a nice passion red bikini that went lovely with her sun kissed skin. Her chestnut hair down and lightly touch her breast.

"What the hell?" Ben state angrily.

"What's with you?" Rey asked hands on her hips.

"Please tell me you're not going to the beach today?" Ben asked.

"Ah, yeah!" Rey said titling her hip. That didn't help Ben.

"No fucking way!" Ben said grabbing a white shirt. "Put this on now! I am not dealing with you on the beach."

"Then don't!" Rey said frowning leaning forward. "Let me enjoy it without having you to deal with me."

"Then put the god damn shirt on." Ben said throwing it at Rey.

"No!" Rey said crossing her arms over her before turning around and showing of tight ass in the bikini bottoms at him.

Ben didn't know what was wrong with him. There she was wearing that damn fine bikini. Watching her every movement. From titling her hips. Leaning forward that expose her breast to him to finally turning away from him showing her ass to him. Ben felt the blood rushing to his face. He was blushing and his cousin in a bikini wasn't helping him. He groan in frustration as he grabbed the shirt and forced it over Rey's head. Rey protested against him and fought him, but her cousin was too strong for her and the shirt was on her.

"BEN!" Rey yelled.

"Shut up I am going to the beach and if you're coming? Then you are wearing the fucking shirt." Ben said with a strong tone. "For once this weekend I don't give a damn about the five fucking bucks Uncle Luke gives me to watch you."

"My dad pay you five fucking bucks to annoyingly stop boys going near me." Rey said annoyed.

"Language!" Ben pointed out.

"You swore first!" Rey pointed back.

"Just come on and the shirt stays on while we're both at the beach." Ben said grabbing his bag.

"Fine!" Rey said grabbing her bag.

Rey followed Ben out of the resort's house and into the car. He was allowed to drive since he got his driver's licence. The beach wasn't far from the resort's house by car. However walking there would take up to an hour and Ben like Rey wasn't in the mood to walk to the beach. So they drove which will only take ten minutes. It was silence and Ben couldn't get the image of his cousin out of head. Her hips. Her breast. Her ass. Lovely so tight in that red small bikini. What the hell was he thinking? He was glad Rey was looking out the window. He's hard on was very clear. He was hard? What the hell was wrong with him? All these questions running through his mind. She was his cousin. Why was he thinking these thoughts?

Cool down he thought. Maybe going for a swim in the cold sea water will calm him down. He hoped as they finally arrived to the beach. There were a few people. Not many and there were a couple of surfers surfing on the waves. Well, at least they could get spot. Ben parked the car in the local car park. Ben checked if there were a parking sign or any parking meters. To his happiness there were none. He got out of the car with his bag and Rey followed. She gave him a dirty look and silently walked away from him to the beach. Ben signed. This wasn't going to be easy as Ben got the beach umbrella out of the car and followed his cousin. He might as well stay near her.

"God, really!" Rey said annoyed as she laid her pink beach towel on the sand.

"Come on don't start." Ben said as setup the beach umbrella. "I'm not happy about this either. Sometimes I wonder if five bucks really worth looking out for you. Maybe I should asked for ten bucks to do it."

"Yeah because I'm soooooo worth it." Rey said annoyed. "Whatever! I really don't care. In two years you'll be going to college and dad won't have you annoying the hell out of me."

Ben signed. She wasn't wrong. In two years he'll be off to college and Rey will be in high school. He will be gone and she'll be alone in high school with just her friends and two of which are boys. Ben's left eye twitch why did he felt jealous of that? He really did need to cool off. Right that's it he was going for a swim. The umbrella was setup along with his blue beach towel. He removed his shirt and flip flops. Made a dash for the water. A swim will cool him off. Rey watch her cousin ran off and saw him slash into the water. She stroke her head and decide to lay on her towel. There weren't many guys here ......yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Ben alert!


	3. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beach things start to heat up for Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she's fourteen!" Ben said with a strong tone. "So get away from my cousin."
> 
> "Ben!" Rey said angrily.
> 
> "You're fourteen! Their clearly college guys and your flirty with them!" Ben said making a point. "This right here is why your dad told me to look out for you?"
> 
> "You're the one who put me in this shirt!" Rey argued.
> 
> "To cover you up not for you to get wet." Ben argued back.

The cold water really helped! Ben return to his towel and Rey was still there wearing sunglasses and laying on her towel. The shirt still covering her. Good! As Ben sat down on his towel. Grabbing another towel from his bag, It was smaller and he dried his feet with it. He took his phone out of his bag and pose for a selfie. As promise to his friends. He was going to take pictures. Might as well start with a selfie. For fun he took a picture of his cousin. He post it.

 **Ben Solo** with **Rey Skywalker** are at **Naboo Beach Resort.**

Along with the pictures of him and Rey. Some people started liking and commenting. Mainly his parents and his uncle liking and left a comment; Good look out for your cousin. Leia commented; Have fun kids. Ben smiled as he notice Hux and Phasma left their reaction. Rey sat up as soon she heard her phone off. She notice the tag she was in. Annoyed her cousin could pose without a shirt on and her father commenting how happy he was her cousin was looking out for her. She's fourteen not four. She saw Ben typing away to his friends on his phone. Then she saw him taking photos of surfers on the waves and then of people on the beach.

She huff her frustration and a wicked idea come into her head. Rey got up from her towel and decide to go for a swim and since Ben insisted she wear this dumb shirt. She kept it on and went into the cold water. Ben notice Rey was gone and saw her running into the water. Would be nice she told him she was going for a swim. Really she wasn't worth five bucks. So he went back to his phone. Posting pictures and chatting to his friends. Then something catches his attention. Two guys old enough to be in college. Rey notice them and got out of the water. The two guys smiled at Rey and she smiled back. Ben notice the white shirt she was wearing was very wet and very see through. Oh, no!

"Hey, cutie!" one guy said.

"Hey!" Rey said her hands behind her back.

"What a pretty thing like you doing in the water?" the second guy said.

"Oh, just swimming and getting wet." Rey answered with flirty tone.

"Oh, yeah!" both guys said.

"And she's fourteen!" Ben said with a strong tone. "So get away from my cousin."

"Ben!" Rey said angrily.

"You're fourteen! Their clearly college guys and your flirty with them!" Ben said making a point. "This right here is why your dad told me to look out for you?"

"You're the one who put me in this shirt!" Rey argued.

"To cover you up not for you to get wet." Ben argued back.

"Er, we're going now!" the first guy said feeling awkward.

"Yeah, we didn't know your cousin is fourteen!" the second guy said.

Both guys quickly left the scene. Rey slammed her feet in the water with frustration because of her cousin butting in once more. She didn't care the guys were older. She wouldn't let them touch her not unless they want to deal with her screaming. She isn't stupid. So the shirt was wet through. So they could see through to her bikini. Ben could see through the wet shirt and could see her bikini. He felt jealousy in his chest and seeing Rey with those guys made him feel threaten. Rey walked away from him and went to their spot on the beach. Ben followed hoping no other guys show up, but he stop in his tracks as notice Rey was removing the wet shirt. She was wet through as water flew off her slim body and her long wet hair. Oh, god! She was beautiful. He shouldn't feel this way.

Rey covered herself with a towel out of her bag. Thank god! Ben sat down on his towel not looking at his cousin. Which he remembered himself. She was his cousin. She is his cousin and he is her cousin. He shouldn't think she's beautiful. He shouldn't feel this way about her, but he did and seeing her flirting with other guys shouldn't make him jealous. Their cousins. Yet he was feeling this way and somehow in his heart it felt right. Ben swallowed hard and force his feelings down. He had no choice. A ice cream van!

"You want a ice cream?" Ben asked. "My treat."

"Sure! Whatever! Tutti Frutti! Please!" Rey said feeling a bitter towards Ben.

Ben smiled as he got the tone and he deserved it. He had been ruining her fun at the beach and he was feeling forbidden thoughts towards her. He got up as he grab his wallet and make his way to the Ice cream van. Tutti Frutti Rey's favourite and he's is Rocky Road. Ben got their ice cream and was glad Rey had stayed on her towel. He passed her the ice cream and sat back on his towel. Rey accepted the ice cream and began licking it. Ben saw Rey enjoy her ice cream and insistently regretted it. Swallowing harder then before. He can push it down. Focus on his own ice cream.

"Ben, you want to take a selfie with me?" Rey asked.

"What!?!" Ben said his voice sounding broken and quickly cleared it. "Selfie sure! With our ice cream?!"

"That's the idea!" Rey said her right eyebrow up. "Come on you dork. Take a picture with me."

Ben took a deep breath and pose behind his cousin as Rey angel her phone to create a selfie with her cousin. Ice cream melting in heat. It didn't help the ice cream dip onto Rey's chest and that was it. Rey posted the picture and them both in the picture. Ben looked at Rey and it was clear he was falling in love. He was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben isn't sure what to do next? His forbidden feelings for Rey are starting to get worse by the minute he is with her.


	4. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a shower and I am leaving it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MATURE CONTENT!

Ben and Rey had return to the family resort. Ben had avoid eye contact with his cousin. He let her keep the white shirt she got wet off while on the beach. It wasn't until they were going back to the family resort. He gave her his black shirt he wore. Yeah, he mostly wore black and red clothing unless it was a special events, but seeing her in his shirt made his heart beat faster. As soon they got back. They were greeted by their parents.

"Hey, kids!" Han said with a smile as his up waving at them. "Had fun today."

"I guessed Uncle Han!" Rey answered with a shrug.

"I saw you eating ice cream and hot dogs." Han pointed out. "You two had fun!"

"Saw the pictures we took huh?!" Rey said feeling annoyed.

"Still get dressed and ready for dinner." Han said going back into the resort. "Your mom is making her chicken stir fry for tonight."

"Ah, cool!" Rey said excitedly. "Mom's chicken stir fry is the best."

"And I can have my shirt back." Ben said walking passed his dad. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner."

"Alright!" Han said. "Dinner is at six."

Ben back wave his dad as he went up the stairs to his room of the family resort. He grab a few clean clothes and put his dirty bits in the laundry bag. Then made his way to the bathroom. Ben was thankful every room had a personal bathroom. Turning the knobs to the temperature he likes and steps into the shower. He washes his body and his hair. The water still going. He attended to something else. He is was hard and not from washing, but thoughts he couldn't get out of his mind. Thoughts that were forbidden. Rey! He whispered softly as he stroked himself. Remembering her in her red bikini. Wet in the white shirt and her dripping ice cream on her beast. He started to thrust his hip. Pretending Rey was touching him. He moan and wished it was her. His movements started to get faster and his imagination grew of his cousin. His eyes snap open as he cum on the shower wash.

"God, damn!" Ben said as he saw the cum drip down the water. "Shit!"

Using the shower to wash the cum away. Ben rest his forehead on the shower's titles. He let the water continue to fall upon him. He only left the cold water running. Turning off the hot water. A cold shower should undo all this. A nice cold shower. After about thirty minutes Ben left the shower and went into his room to dry and dress. He left a little better, but still felt dirty and ashamed. He stayed in his room and checked his social media. He found the image of him and Rey on the beach eating ice cream. He saved the picture.  


At the dinner table everyone were enjoying a lovely dinner Mara and Rey made. Chicken stir fry with garlic sauce. Luke praise the meal along with his sister enjoying the meal. Han wasn't sure until Leia nagged him to try the meal as he needed to eat more vegetables. Ben ate his food while glaceing at Rey. Thinking will this be many meals they eat together. He smiled of thinking them married, but frown when he remembered they were cousins. It's legal in some states, but what would their family think? What would Uncle Luke think? If he knew his nephew he asked to look out for Rey and keep boys away from her was attentive towards her. Rey was on her phone while eating her stir fry.

"Rey, get off your phone." Luke nagged. "And eat your dinner."

"I am multitasking." Rey answered back.

"Rey dear listen to your father and get off your phone and eat your dinner." Mara said agreeing with Luke. "Who are you texting or messaging or whatever kids do instead of talking properly to each other?"

"My friend Poe." Rey answered and looked at her father. The evil look Luke was giving. "Before you start Poe is gay. So he is just a friend and not interested in girls. He likes boys."

"Humph!" Luke said making a huff. "Ben you know this boy?"

"Poe Dameron?!" Ben said coming out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I do and he is gay. Never seen a guy only going down to the football field to only watch the guys. I mean the cheerleaders are jumping about and Poe is looking at the football team. I mean really focus on the football team. Ignoring the cheerleaders. Some of those girls don't wear shorts under their skirts and Poe is looking at the guys. Smiling."

"Oh, yeah that boy is gay nothing to worry about." Han said eating away. "A boy ignoring girls jumping about and flashing their underwear in the air and only watching the boys is gay."

"Han!" Leia said annoyed.

"What?" Han asked confused.

"Girls flashing their underwear!" Leia said still annoyed. "Isn't the cheer leading coach not checking the girls are wearing their shorts."

"The coach is Uncle Lando." Ben explained.

"Oh, yeah not appropriate." Han stated. "Well, at least we know and it's clear this boy Poe Dameron is gay. Nothing to worry about."

"OK, I am putting my phone down." Rey said feeling weird.

"Please!" Ben said agreeing.

Dinner got awkward after that as the parents starting talking about the whole cheer leading thing and Poe being homosexual. Luke was happy. Not surprising by that and it was clear by his parents talking and Rey's parents talking. This subject wasn't over. Luckily for Ben he had to take Chewie out for his evening walk. Which the dog was very happy to do. Ben got Chewie ready for his walk after dinner. Then he saw Rey standing near the front door. She looked ready to go out, but was waiting. Waiting for what?  


"Hey!" Ben said putting Chewie's lease on.

"Hey!" Rey said back. "I can join you. Mom and dad are driving me crazy with whole Poe thing and cheerleaders stuff."

"Sure!" Ben said with a smile.

Chewie barked happily. He approve of Rey joining them on the walk. Ben couldn't blame Rey wanting to get out of the resort. Dinner got awkward and weird quickly. Of course his aunt and uncle were weird themselves. Kinda explains him as his parents were weird and he was weird about his cousin. This family was weird and they are family. Ben remembered himself of that over and over in his head. They are family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all the support guys.


	5. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey connect on the walk. Mara and Luke have a talk. Ben has a life. Looking out for his cousin all the time must be getting to the boy? He has friends and want to hang out with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Google Chrome for checking my spelling.

The night sky was cool and warm to the skin. Ben wore his lever jacket and Rey only wore her plain shirt with short sleeves and bell bottom jeans. Rey did like jeans and bell bottoms were her favorite. Chewie happily sniff away the area. Panting away. Ben's phone buzzes and he opens it to show a text from his uncle. Asking if he seen Rey. Ben text back saying she was with him walking Chewie. Luke text back a smiling face. Well, at least he got emojis. Ben looked at Rey. Her face was sad. Normally when walking with Chewie she was happy. Why was she sad?

"Hey, you OK?" Ben asked. "You seem quiet and look sad."

"I was hoping to get some freedom this weekend." Rey said with a sign. "Ever since I started High School dad had you looking out for me."

"Oh!" Ben said feeling dumb. "Look if it makes you feel better I didn't want to. I mean I have my own life and friends I want to hang out with, but your dad is only looking out for you. He got married first and my parents didn't marry until mom finish college."

"I know and I know the story." Rey said her tone bitter. "It took mom and dad a long time to have a baby and you come first."

"I did and it gave them hope." Ben explained. "Dad told me the story when I turn fourteen. His version of the talk." Ben did air quotes. "Telling me how long it took your parents to have a baby? When they did it was the best news and day of their lives. I barely remember the day you were born, but I never forgotten their smiles when you were."

"Oh!" Rey said looking down on the path she was walking. "Now I feel guilty."

"Why?" Ben asked titling his head.

"Because I was acting like a overgrown brat about this, but I still want my freedom." Rey explained. "I hate to be treated like a kid or a China doll. I want to be a normal teenager."

"I get that and that's normal." Ben said with a smile. "I mean you remember my angry phase I went through."

"You mean still going through." Rey said in a joking tone. Nudging Ben's arm with her elbow.

"Yeah, I did snapped sharply at those guys on the beach today." Ben said with a laugh. "But come on you were asking for it with them."

"Please!" Rey stated. "I'm a big girl. I know where to hit if things go wrong."

"Yeah, that's why I step in to stop you kicking their balls." Ben joked.

Both of them laugh at themselves. They haven't been this close in awhile. The day Rey was born. Ben would stare at her. Not knowing what to do? It wasn't until she was able to walk and talk they could play and bond together. As kids they watch cartoons and play dress up. Rey was a wild child at five and at eight she was up tree with him. Trying to catch bugs that escaped them. They would play in the mud after it rained and would covered head to toe with smiles on their faces. It wasn't until Ben started to go to middle school that they stop hanging around each other. It was normal as they were turning into teenagers. Now something was different and forbidden. Ben wanted to take her hand and hold it and hold her close. Then something happen. Rey hugged him. Sure they hugged before, but not like this. She just jump in and wrap her arms around his torso. Close enough he thought as hugged her back and that was all he was going to have. Chewie barked. Followed by a smell.

The hug ended and Ben clean the mess up and put it in the nearest dog waste bin. The air blew a chilly wind. Making Rey shiver from it. Ben gave her his lever jacket and the two made their way back to the resort. Luke was looking out the window and sign a relief when seeing his daughter and nephew. He pulled away from the bedroom window and turn to see his wife Mara looking at him. Her arms cross over her chest. Luke knew from her face she wanted to talk to him about something. Something she would do to let him know something was wrong and he need to listen. Best advice he got from Han. Look out for little details like this. Boy was Han right.

"Mara my love everything alright?!" Luke said as a question.

"This over protective behavior over our daughter has to calm down Luke." Mara said straight forward. Another reason he loved about her. "She's a smart girl and if you keep her locked up and having her cousin babysitting her nearly 24/7 she's going to recent you."

"What?!" Luke said stocked. "No! No, no, no, Mara my love."

"Luke, remember how my father was towards you?" Mara asked. "And your father was towards Han? The fights that happen? She's a teenager and it normal for her to be interested in boys."

"But I don't like them being interested in her." Luke stated.

"I know!" Mara said holding Luke's shoulders. "But I married you not because my father didn't want me to. I married you because I loved you and I want that for Rey. I want her to marry for love and not because you said she couldn't. I don't want our little girl running off with some random boy and getting married out of sprite towards you."

"But Mara she's our little girl." Luke said walking over and picking a picture of Rey on her day of school.

Her toothy grin. Missing one of her teeth. Her first tooth. She was wearing a pink dress with a matching pink bow in her hair. He smiled at the memory of her then. She was everything to him and she would see him as her knight. Luke sign in defeat. Rey was growing up so fast before his eyes and know now she isn't a little girl anymore. She was starting to become a young woman. He turned to look at his wife who was smiling at him. The same smile she gave him when he first met her. She was right about him. If he kept it up. Their little girl will run away and never marry for love, but out of sprite and of course Ben has a life. Looking out for his cousin all the time must be getting to the boy? He has friends and want to hang out with them.

Ben and Rey walked into the resort. Ben took Chewie off his lease. Letting the dog walk off to his bed in the kitchen. The dog knows where he sleeps. Rey returned Ben's lever jacket to him and she said goodnight to him. He said goodnight to her as she went up the stairs to her room. Ben watched his cousin go upstairs. He held his lever jacket close to his chest and gave it a sniff. He was really starting to lose it for his cousin. Her flowery deodorant was heavy on his jacket. Ben cursed under his breath. He wasn't going to sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating tags as I go along.


	6. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben seek advice and he knows he couldn't ask his parents. He never told them that he stole his father's old Playboy magazines, but he shared that secret with his friends Hux and Phasma. They vowed to never tell a soul. Catching the two involved in something. They are his closest friends and he can only trust them with his problem about his feelings towards his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain Phasma's first name. Since I don't know Phasma's first name. I decided to choose her actress's first name as Phasma's name. Gwendoline Christie. Calling Phasma Gwen.
> 
> I also did some research for this chapter and hope you enjoy it.

As he thought he didn't sleep much last night. He went to bed. Holding his lever jacket with her flowery deodorant on it to his nose. Sniffing the scent as he masturbate. Cumming to the sinful thoughts of his cousin. He slept in his sin. He saw it as his punishment to think such thoughts. He had to keep it from his family. He had to keep it a secret and from his cousin. No matter how much it hurt? He need to seek advice and he knows he couldn't ask his parents. He never told them that he stole his father's old Playboy magazines, but he shared that secret with his friends Hux and Phasma. They vowed to never tell a soul and he let them keep a few magazines. Well, he gave Hux a few because Phasma didn't want them. So he could tell them and get their point of view.

Hux's phone rings over his music he was playing. Hux cursed his phone ringing. Stopping the music. This is the only weekend he has the place to himself and was taking advantaged of getting his home alone while his father was out on "business" with his secretary. Hux wouldn't be surprise if he wasn't his father's only bastard. He didn't care as he vowed to never be like his father, but whoever is calling? Is ruining the mood. Hux grab his phone and saw it was his friend.

"Benjamin!" Hux answered.

"Don't call me that Armitage God!" Ben replied back.

"Well, no offence you're calling at the worse time." Hux said with a bitter tone. "I had mood music on and joying some sweet alone time."

"Do I really want to know?" Ben asked.

"Armitage give me the damn phone." yelled a girl's voice. "Ben, this better be good. The cunt father is gone this weekend to knock up his secretary and I intend to fuck his son until then."

"Gwen?" Ben replied with stock. "You and Armitage are...? Wow! OK! Sorry, can you guys take a break for a bit to help me."

"Put him on speaker." Hux said to Phasma. Phasma put Ben on speaker. "OK, Ben what troubles you? That you have to ruin sex for me and Gwen."

"That's the thing I have sexual desires for my cousin and I'm falling hard for her." Ben answered. "I can't tell my family. They'll freak. Mainly Uncle Luke. He'll go ape-shit on me."  


There was a silence for about a few seconds before it was broken by Ben saying hello. He was worried. Did his friends heard him? What were they thinking about him? Did they think he was the worse? The silence was killing him. Then he heard wow from Phasma. Wow! That's all he got. He wasn't expecting wow at all. Then he heard arguing between Hux and Phasma. Ben now felt guilty for starting the fight, but to be honest he didn't know his friends were secretly dating each other.

"OK, Ben I am looking up your thing." Phasma said over the phone.

"Seriously I thought you liked Paige Tico." Hux said trying to figure things out. "But you picked a perfect time to call."

"I didn't know you two were dating." Ben said annoyed. "Let alone fucking each other." 

"Wow, Google got a lot of answers on this subject." Phasma said.

"Well, what you think I should do?" Ben asked.

"Hang on!" Phasma said annoyed. "This one said: First cousins are too close in the gene pool to even thing about anything romantic. It's normal to have a crush on your cousin. Especially if you don't see each other very often, because to your brain, that person is just another attractive male or female."

"I see my cousin very often." Ben said awkwardly.

"Ooooooh, that's not good." Phasma said as she looked at her phone. "Because we are dealing with Game of Thrones level here, but Cersei isn't into Jaime in this case."

"I remember in history class two cousins did get marry and have many children together." Hux said as he thought. "Look up Queen Victoria and Prince Albert. See how it worked out for them?"

"On it!" Phasma said Googling Queen Victoria and Prince Albert. "Wow! They were first cousins and had nine healthy kids. Damn!"

"That still doesn't help me." Ben said sounding worried. "We're not in Game Of Thrones and telling that two first cousins getting married and having nine healthy kids. That gives me hope. I don't need hope. I need to fix this before anyone in my family finds out."

"OK, OK! How about this?" Hux asked. "When did this all started? Maybe we can take it from there and see what we can do?"

Ben explained to them how it started on the beach. His feelings and how he masturbate twice in one day. He thinks it has something to do with his uncle asking him to watch out for her and it must be that. He explained his uncle's protectiveness towards Rey as it took him and his wife to conceive a baby together and is wondering if there was away to undo these feelings towards his cousin. Phasma went through her phone and couldn't find anything expect people researching the same question. Getting mixed answers and stories of cousin reconnecting after forty years later.

"Sorry Ben you are doomed." Phasma said. "Best opinion is for you to get laid. Let me get you hooked up with Paige Tico. She's single and ready to mingle."

"Thanks Gwen, but I'm not sure about that." Ben said sounding dishearten.

"Just try it and we'll see where we can go from there." Hux said sounding up beat. "Paige Tico is quite the looker. You two would make a cute couple and you'll never know it might help with you getting over your cousin."

"OK, we'll do Gwen's idea." Ben said smiling. "I got to go. I'll missed breakfast if I don't get going. Bye!"

Hux and Phasma said good-bye to Ben then hung up the phone. Ben took a deep breath as he showered and dressed for the day. His friends were right. He was going into Game of Thrones levels here. It was weird seeing Cersei and Jaime doing it and having kids. Which shouldn't be possible as they were brother and sister. Very gross and those kids shouldn't have lived or look very healthy at all. Ben push those thoughts aside as he sat at the table to have breakfast. He looked miserable. These thoughts of him and Rey. Knowing in history two first cousins married and had nine children were getting to him. How was he going to do this? At least their living together and that was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Ben cope and can he get over his cousin? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. The Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family go on a hike today. Feelings start to spark up, but within someone not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term millennials are those born roughly between the 1980s and 1990s. A 2013 Time magazine cover story used 1980 or 1981 as start dates. These are those who are technologically able then most and are mostly glued to their smart phones and tablets. I am one of them even though I grew up in the 1990s born in the mid 1980s. It is crazy.

Everyone were in the kitchen. Talking. Making breakfast. Eating breakfast. Han making his famous twelve egg bacon omelette for everyone. Leia making coffee and fresh orange juice. Ben didn't really listen to what everyone were saying, but there she was. Sitting at the breakfast table eating her breakfast while using her phone. Wearing a red Tartan Plaid shirt and blue denim shorts and brown boots. Hair up in a pony tail. God, she looked beautiful. Push those thoughts away.

"Ben you look tired." Leia said looking concern. "Honey, let me check your temperature."

"I'm not sick mom." Ben said moving his head away. "I just stayed up a little too late last night."

"Hm! Phone!" Leia said holding out her hand. "You too young lady."

"What?!?!" Rey said stocked. "I didn't stay up all night and look like a zombie."

Leia rolled her eyes as she took phones away from her son and niece. She put them in her rucksack on the kitchen counter. Han placed a plate omelette in front of Ben. Along with orange juice. Ben happily started eating his omelette. Rey annoyed as hell she lose her phone. She was very annoyed she kicked the table leg as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on now!" Han said with a smile. "We're all going a hike today." Rey and Ben looked at him with stock. "What you think I put these clothes on by choice?" Han was wearing brown cargo pant shorts with a AC/DC shirt and hiking boots. "No, phones. It is beautiful outside and better then the digital world."

"Oh, thank god I thought you hit your midlife crisis of your life." Ben said getting a laugh out of Rey.

"Watch it boy!" Han said annoyed.

"Han, leave it!" Leia said putting her hands together. "On the last day here we all decided last night to go on a hike. The family resort has a beautiful nature walk and we're taking it. So all phones will be in this bag. Along with some sandwiches and a picnic blanket."

"Who's idea was it to make this decision without asking us?" Rey asked.

"The adults sweetheart." Luke answered.

"Of course!" Rey grumbled.

"Don't grumble Rey." Mara said smiling at her daughter. "See it as an adventure into the unknown."

"And we're all going to have fun." Leia said with a smile.

Rey groan her frustration. Ben felt her pain. A hiking in a nature walk wasn't them. They were millennials. They don't do nature. After breakfast they were out on the path through Naboo Amidala Nature Park. Founded by the Skywalker household. Ben's grandfather had made his life goal to keep the Nature Park alive with his late wife Padme. By saving it from being torn down and name it after Padme. Ben looked around as he walked through the Nature Park with his family. Healthy green three. Fresh smell of flowers and on view of his cousin's ass. What was wrong with him? The view he should be focus on is the view his family was hiking up the hill. Not his cousin's finely tight ass. Stop it Ben Solo! God, he needed help and soon. Then idea pop into his head. Go ahead of his cousin. Then he doesn't need to look at her ass. He has Chewie. Panting away. Maybe he would like to go ahead and have a little run.

Rey heard barking behind her and before she turn to see what was going on? Chewie run right passed her followed by her dork of a cousin. Big dumb good looking cousin. Wait why did she think that? Sure her cousin was good looking and her friends at school keep telling her. Some even asked her to intrude them to him. Being they see him hanging out with her a lot at school. Poe was the worse as he asked her cousin's sexuality. Rey knows for a fact her cousin isn't gay from the magazines she saw him bought on the first week of High School for her. It was clear. She heard Ben yell 'whoa' at the top of his voice. Chewie barking and running about with Ben. Ben started to laugh.

"Benjamin!" Leia yelled angrily.

"You said we're all going to have fun." Ben said loudly. "I'm having fun like you wanted."

"He's got a point Leia." Luke said as he looked back on the path. "Come on Rey! Wanna race?"

"I'm not five dad!" Rey said rolling her eyes.

God, her family is weird, but hearing her cousin having fun and wanting to join in with that fun was hard to ignore. Did wanting to join in make her weird? Chewie barked happily while Ben laugh and ran ahead with him. She didn't know what come over her? All she knew was her legs started to move without her noticing as she ran after cousin and his dog. Laughing along the way. Luke smiled this was a great idea he and his wife come up with. Leia even smiled as she saw her son have fun without his phone. Finally they were connecting like a family. Chewie barking and running around without a lease snapped her out it.

"Ben!" Leia yelled. "Lease laws. Put Chewie back on his lease."

Ben rolled his eyes. Of course his Senator of a mother would care about the lease laws. He quickly called Chewie and put the lease back on him. He can still ran about with him and have fun at the same time. Going back to running ahead and laughing. Ben heard the most beautiful thing in his life. Rey laughing along with him. She was running and laughing. Having a wonderful time and he made that happen. He made her happy. Rey watched her cousin ran and smile. He black hair flowing about as he moved. Rey blushed at the sight. This was new and she never notice how amazing her cousin's hair looked. She didn't mind his goofy ears. Rey blushed more was she falling for her cousin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment.


End file.
